


The Elemental and his guardian

by AngelicSyn21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF John, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Good Peter Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Out of Character, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sane Peter Hale, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSyn21/pseuds/AngelicSyn21
Summary: Stiles has had enough of Scott and his pack's behavior. He was packing and getting out of the Hills before he ended up dying for a bunch of ungrateful pups.Cue- Peter who is worried about Stiles and willing to follow him where ever.Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in Teen Wolf. Please be a brutal gentle and let me know what you think.

The day started out normal, his former best friend forgetting about him to moon over his huntress girlfriend. People he thought were becoming his friends ignored him then when he approached them they looked at him like he was a bug to squish under their shoes. All in all this was becoming his new norm, no longer laughing at lunch, no more side conversations in the halls now if they saw him the moved to the other side of the hall or completely turned around and headed in the opposite direction. Frankly it was starting to piss him off, his spark was not settled yet and seemed inherently tied to his emotions. So when he saw his quote unquote pack so easily cut him out of their lives after everything he has done for them it was beyond understandable that he finally had enough.

Today instead of heading to the cafeteria to sit by himself and watch as Scott and Allison stare at each other with hearts in their eyes while the rest of the group laughed and bantered with each other. Stiles decided he was going to the library. It was beyond time to get out of the Hills before he got himself killed for a bunch of ungrateful pups who do not even hesitate to forget about him. Stiles finished the rest of the day compiling pro and con lists to every city he checked out.

Stiles headed directly home after school was out he felt a little bit lighter than he had in awhile and it was a welcome change to the dark clouds that had settled around him. He decided on finishing the remaining month he had of his junior year then he would get the out of Beacon Hills and away from its supernatural beacon. Pulling into the drive, he was surprised to see his dad’s cruiser was also in the driveway.

“Hey Daddio.” Stiles called out in greeting as he closed the front door fixing the mountain ash he had on the inside of the door. It simply stopped them from waltzing in the house, not knocking on the door not that any of them probably even realized it was there. It was another one of many reasons that served to cement his decision in leaving.

“In the kitchen kiddo,” his dad called back. Stiles shook his head, his pops may be an awesome Sheriff but as a cook however, he was not.

“I thought we agreed after you tried to burn the house down you would not play in the kitchen anymore Dad.” Stiles teased walking into the room, smiling at his dad.

“Kind of hard to burn anything when I am making cold cuts, you want one? Besides that was one time kid, when I came home after a double and you didn’t make dinner.” Noah teased right back, happy to see his son smiling even if it was small.

“Yeah, I didn’t eat lunch today,” Stiles answered sitting at the table to watch him.

“They still pretending you don’t exist kiddo?” Noah asked, when a saddened looked crossed over Stiles’ face it was all the answer he needed. “You know, some days I wish we could just pack up and leave, but I know you won’t agree to it. They however don’t deserve you kiddo, you have done so much for them and for them, especially Scott to treat you like this is just wrong.”

Stiles grinned sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair as Noah sat a double decker ham and turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomato and onion on it with Doritos filling the rest of the plate. “So you wouldn’t mind if I said I wanted to go to New Orleans?” Stiles asked taking a big bite out of the sandwich moaning happily.

Noah looked thoughtful sitting across from Stiles so he could watch him, whenever Stiles was upset or hurting the first thing to always go was his appetite. It started when Claudia first got sick and it slowly became his way of coping. “You are actually thinking about it?” On one hand Noah hated how the pack of pups were treating Stiles but on the other he never thought Stiles would willingly leave them no matter how horrible they treated him.

Stiles ate a few more bites of his sandwich before answering his dad, “I realized I don’t want to die for people who would not ever realize I was gone.” While he was saddened at the truth of his own words he finally realized he deserved better. “I love Scott, he was my brother in all but blood, but in these last two months he hasn’t said one word to me, hasn’t come to the house to see how I was doing nor has he invited me to a pack meeting. I expect this from Derek’s crew to be honest because they never really liked me anyways, well except for Erica who said she liked me and then does this. I get this last year hasn’t been the best for any of us, but they just turned their backs on me. I sent text messages to all of them, called them to see how their were doing, if they were okay. The only one that even acknowledges me is Peter!” Stiles realized he was getting louder throughout his rant and ice was starting to form on the windows. He took a few deep calming breaths trying to ground himself, “Erica and Boyd are still with us, because I figured out how to get us out of Gerald’s basement. I am thankful to Scott, because he at least told me you had been kidnapped along with Chris and Melissa and that Deaton knew of a way to find you. Yeah it caused an open door in my mind and a darkness. Dad don’t even” Stiles said firmly, noticing the guilty look crossing Noah’s face “it was my fault I didn’t tell you about all this supernatural crap in the beginning, granted that wouldn’t have protected you from the Darach if she was able to get Chris, but there still isn’t a damn thing in the world I wouldn’t do to protect or save you from this supernatural crap.”

Noah gave him an unimpressed look, “You know that is suppose to be the other way right, kiddo?”

Stiles shrugged and finished his sandwich, “I am just glad I was able to fight off a thousand year old chaos god running around in my body, before the body count became my friends.”

“You are amazing son,” Noah said fondly, “and I get why you want to leave, after dealing with all that and now their behavior.”

“It’s just too much, the lights at school started flickering again with the added bonus of a window blowing out. My spark is tied to my emotions, and not some low level spark like Deaton is trying to play it out to be. If I don’t get out of here someone could get hurt, because of me this time.”

Noah pushed up from the table and walked around to Stiles pulling him into a hug, “you would never hurt someone who is innocent, kiddo. Never, I know your heart Stiles and it is not within you nor your spark even. We can go wherever you want to go, there isn’t a force out there hiring that would turn me away.”

Stiles hugged him tightly, choking on a breath, it was wonderful that his dad did not think he was some mindless monster. The world could burn tomorrow and Stiles would do everything in his power to make sure as many innocent people were saved as possible. Simply because it was the right thing to do. “Thanks Dad” Stiles choked out as a small hiccup sob passed his lips as he started crying. Noah saw lighting flash and the thunder rattled the windows as it started to rain the weather matching Stiles's mood. He held Stiles tighter and kissed his temple as Stiles finally allowed his emotions and grief at loosing his friends to break free.

After a half hour the storm outside died down to a soft cleansing sprinkle when Stiles pulled away wiping his eyes and noticed the spot on Noah’s uniform shirt. “Sorry Dad, didn’t mean to snot all over your uniform” he said sheepishly.

Noah waved off Stiles’ comment “you needed that and my shirt can go in the washer, comforting you takes precedent over my shirt kiddo. Now how about your favorite pizza and a movie marathon?”

Stiles smiled bright and real, a smile that was becoming increasingly rare “Get your favorite too Daddio. I am going to go and grab a shower first.”

“I didn’t realize you grab showers now,” Noah teased as he gently pushed Stiles towards the stairs smiling when he got a laugh out Stiles.

Stiles felt lighter than he had in a long time it was refreshing. His dad and him finally had a strong relationship once again after Stiles finally told him everything that had happened since Scott was bit by an insane Peter. Part of him still hated that he had to throw a Molotov cocktail at Peter but the larger part of him said it needed to be done for everyone’s safety, including Peter’s. Stiles was the only one it seemed who understood why Peter went crazy when he came out of his coma. He had tried so many times to explain why to Scott who wanted to kill Peter again and make sure he stayed dead even with his whole ‘we don’t kill’ outlook. Stiles shook his head stepping into his room to grab a pair of clean boxers and sweats before heading to the bathroom to a shower. As he stripped he took stock of himself, the bruising along his ribs was finally turning the sickly yellow indicating it was nearly healed. The abundance of cuts and scraps he had gotten from the fight with the Alpha Pack were also nearly healed and turning into scars to add to his already wonderful array of scars. That is what happens when you run with wolves, but don’t have the rapid healing they do. The Nogitsune left its scars on his heart while the Oni left a few on his side and legs from when he fell, he did not lie to his dad when he said he was thankful that he was strong enough to trick a trickster and a chaos god and forced it out of his body. It nearly did almost kill Allison though, that was what gave him enough strength along with the fact it wanted to see his dad’s insides to finally get it out. Nothing touched his dad, he would not allow it, Jennifer nearly succeed before the sacrifice that was before now though. Yes he could still feel the darkness, but his mind was now tightly shut, there was never going to be a round two even with the Nogitsune dead. Stiles though now had to cope with the nightmares that were so life like he woke up in cold sweat and his throat raw after having to watch his dad be killed in the nightmare, and feeling utterly isolated by the pack abandoning him. There were days he felt he should have just accepted Peter’s bite at least he could have been a bad ass werewolf and accepted verses the squishy human who bleeds at the least convenient times. Shrugging and shaking off the negative thoughts Stiles got into the shower knowing if he took any longer Noah was going to come up and check on him, if nothing else Stiles still had his rock in life.

Stiles was towel drying his hair as he came down the stairs, he realized he probably should have grabbed a shirt when his dad gasp. Even though he told him about everything that was going bump in the night around Beacon Hills Stiles had not showed him the ramifications that he had to deal with.

“Jesus son.” Noah stated slightly startled as he looked Stiles over.

“Heh, just one of the perks of running with wolves” Stiles said shrugging tossing his towel into the laundry room, “I can put a shirt on if you want Dad.”

Noah shook his head “No it’s fine son, you just have more scars than I do and I have been a cop for nearly twenty years.”

Stiles chuckled softly, “It’s probably why I cannot get a date. Anyways, what is the ETA on pizza?” He asked walking into the living room and sat on the couch grabbing his Playstation 4 controller so he could turn the system on and switched it to his Netflix account. The Playstation 4 was a gift from Peter, shockingly it was his apparent way to say thank you for taking down my crazed self, while snickering about the fact he finally made Stiles speechless. Stiles tried repeatedly to refuse it saying it was to much and not necessary, but the asshole simply walked away leaving Stiles standing the doorway sputtering at his empty space.

“Comedy or action, Daddio?” Stiles asked loudly, normally he would have added horror to that list but his life had become such a living horror movie at times it didn’t need to be involved with his free time anymore.

“Comedy unless you can find an action movie with several explosions and humor in it,” Noah answered back leaning against the door frame between the living room and kitchen watching Stiles. “You know, I still cannot believe he got you that in thanks for helping to kill him.”

“You and me both, Dad. Peter is an odd wolf to the point I cannot begin to explain his reasons expect that apparently he still has a few crazy moments” Stiles replied shrugging as the doorbell chimed through out the house. Figuring it was just the pizza delivery guy Stiles started going through movies to see if anything caught his eye while Noah went to the door, when he heard Scott’s voice. ‘ _Well there goes my night_ ’ Stiles thought sighing and stood up heading towards the front door to get this over with so him and Noah could go back to father-son bonding night.

“Um… Mr Stilinski why can I not come in?” Scott asked confusion tinting his voice. He needed Stiles’ help with the newest bad guy but the Sheriff was not letting him through and giving Scott a death glare.

“I got this Dad,” came Stiles’ voice to Noah he sounded withdrawn and tired when Noah looked at Scott, he noticed Scott didn’t think anything was wrong with Stiles. Scott tried to step in to the house when he bounced off the barrier, it was the first time Noah witnessed the barrier at work he coughed into his hand hiding his laugh at Scott’s disgruntled face. “I’ll be in the kitchen, kiddo” Noah told Stiles and handed him the money for the pizza, ruffling his hair as he passed.

“What the heck Stiles? Why do you have mountain ash in front of the door?” Scott snarled. He was getting tired of Stiles’ attitude first he stops coming to pack meetings, then he stops talking him and now this. “You know what, whatever. We need your help,” Scott said, not paying attention to the fact Stiles had not spoken to him yet. “Something is killing mainly male teens first by luring its victims to the lake in the Preserve then drowning them. We have not been able to get a scent off of any of the victims nor the area they were found, Lydia cannot figure out what it is either.” Scott lacked the observation skills to realize just how angry Stiles was getting with each word.

“So let me get this straight the only reason you are here is because you want you to use me to help you so that you can go back to ignoring me,” Stiles state in a deathly calm voice as the air around him grew colder.

“I have not been ignore you! You stopped coming to pack meeting, you stopped sitting with us at lunch.” Scott snarled defending himself and the pack, his eyes flashing red in anger.

“Oh really?” Stiles deadpanned then started ticking off points on his fingers as frost started coating the windows. “You and the ‘pack’” here Stiles made air quotes around the word pack “have ignored me for close to three months, you personally haven’t said three words to me in that same period. Nobody thought I deserved the right to know that Derek moved after the last time I knew about a pack meeting I waited for over an hour and nobody showed up. Then you and your fabulous ability to make a plan, joined sides with Gerald got me kidnapped and raked over the metaphorical coal, then you forced Derek to bite Gerald, it was only by luck that I was fucking able to get Erica and Boyd out alive and then calm Boyd down enough so he didn’t get killed.”

“WELL YOU ALMOST KILLED ALLISON!” Scott shouted interrupting Stiles, baring his fangs at him, while his claws came out. He looked ready to attack Stiles, while Stiles stared unimpressed with his behavior.

Stiles smiled coldly, it seemed like he was baring his teeth back at Scott “No. I. Did. Not.” he emphasized “The Nogitsune tried to kill her, but do try and remember that damn fox tried to kill my father as well. Do try to understand if your brain can process this that is; I was not in control of my own body, however I fought it, won and forced it out of my body was conscious enough to tell you guys how to kill it before I passed the hell out. Only to be attack by the Oni while I was trying to get home and check on my dad.” Stiles was livid how dare Scott hold this over his head. He had zero control over his body, but Scott was acting like he wanted to kill Allison. “You need to leave Scott.” Stiles said abruptly  he was just done fighting; this entire conversation was pointless and only served to widen the gap between them.

“You really are an asshole, Stilinski” Scott growled, ending the friendship of the century.

Stiles nodded, “Yeah that may be true McCall, but you are pathetic. I stood by you, helped you with your first moon and okay yeah it is my fault you got bit, but the perks you have out weight any blame you possibly can lay at my feet. I continued to stand by you in the face of everything, even siding with you over Derek even though I didn’t know you lied to me. However I refuse to be used and abandoned like you and the pack have already done, if that’s what makes me an asshole, then so be it. Without me, your precious girlfriend would have put you down, remember she tried to kill you and Derek. Add to the fact without me you pack of idiots cannot even figure out what is attacking the Hills so I will drop you a hint, only three creatures lure their victims to water, depends on victims as to which of the three it may be. Now, you McCall, need to leave before I make you leave.”

Scott scoffed, “You are not strong enough to make me leave Stilinski, just a puny squishy human with no outstanding qualities hiding behind a barrier.”

Stiles shrugged one shoulder, “go ahead and keep on believing that,” he replied. “I will give you one more tiny piece of information.” He leaned out the door and placed his hand on Scott’s chest and pushed him with a burst of arctic wind off the porch and into the middle of the road, “I am not what Deaton claims.”

Scott stared at Stiles, in shock, from where he landed not grasping what Stiles just did.

“You may want to listen to him McCall” said a new voice entering into the conversation “after that freak storm was because of him. Keep pushing him and you may not like what you find. Now run along like a good boy.” Scott looked over where the voice was coming from and noticed it was Peter. Scott did the only sensible option left to him in face of one pissed off Stilinski, the other behind him with his gun out, and a wolf that would not stay dead, he took off for Derek’s. Stiles had narrowed down their culprit now Lydia just needed to figure out what they were dealing with.

“I didn’t need the back up, guys but thank you” Stiles said tiredly trying to calm down and looked over to Peter, “why are you here anyways though?”

Peter eyed him, it was not very often Stiles went around without a shirt. He had filled out nicely and with the new elemental magic he was displaying he smelled delicious. “Well I happened to be at the pizza place when I heard your order come through and with me being so nice and everything I decided to bring them over.”

Stiles laughed, “You just wanted to check on me and the pizza was logical so you did not have to admit you wanted to check up on me right creeper wolf?”

Peter snorted, “Perish the thought, darling boy, as if I need a bribe to check on you.” Stiles did not need to know that was exactly his reasoning, he still was not sure if he would be welcomed if he just showed up.

Stiles smirked, “Sure creeper wolf, come on before the pizzas get cold. Dad and I was were just about to do a movie marathon you can join.” Out of everyone in the pack Peter was the only one that has come up with a way to check on Stiles. He was the one that helped him closed the open door in his mind even though Stiles never told Peter, he had a big enough ego without Stiles adding to it.

Peter smiled that soft smile he only showed Stiles. Stiles knew he was not being honest but Peter allowed Stiles not to completely honest until he was ready, Stiles allowed him the same courtesy while making sure Peter felt welcome. It was part of the reason why Peter thought the pack was a bunch of fools for not seeing what Stiles brought to the table. Lord knows, Peter has said it enough times he regrets not running into Stiles first that night and he wishes Stiles would have said yes, he would have made a wonderful werewolf. Peter turned back to the car and grabbed the pizzas from the passenger seat and walked towards Stiles. “Do not allow any of those pups to tell you what the Nogitsune did was in any way your fault, had this been a real pack it would have never happened, sweetheart.”

The smile Stiles gave him was not forced unlike the smiles Stiles wore for the last few months but it still made Peter happy whenever he saw a real smile on Stiles’ face. “Don’t worry Peter I am not, now come on I am hungry and you have my food,” he said as his stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly and Stiles blushed “this is what happens. I get stressed lose my appetite and the moment I have a game plan it returns with vengeance.” Stiles was not sure why he was explaining himself but it made Peter laughed.

“So let him in so we can assuage your stomach before it tries to eat itself,” his dad said laughing. Stiles blushed again and heading in first so he could break the mountain ash line. He knew with Peter here there was no way the pups were going to show up, but Peter made him fix the line so nothing unfriendly would get in either. For some reason it made Stiles happy to know at least two people worried about him even though Peter would not come out and say it. As Stiles listened to Noah and Peter argue over the fact Noah should pay for his and Stiles’ pizzas he resumed looking for a movie, taking comfort in his own little three person pack.

TBC


	2. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took so long to update. This chapter has fought me tooth and nail, and while I am only kinda okay with this chapter I would see how all of you like it.
> 
> Please review.

Stiles groaned as he heard his alarm blaring like a screaming banshee, he threw an arm out hoping to snooze the damn thing but only succeed in knocking it off the dresser and under his bed somewhere still blaring.  

“God dammit,” he groaned pushing himself up. He leaned over the bed and grabbed the alarm turning it off. “I am up.” He said to himself rolling over onto his back for a moment rubbing a hand over his face. For the first time in a very long time he actually felt like he slept, he didn't remember having any horribly gruesome nightmares. Stiles wasn't sure if it was due to him having a game plan or because a certain creeper wolf conned his way into spending the night by telling Noah he was too tired to drive. Stiles over all thought last night went well, Peter behaved himself and Noah didn't threaten to shoot him every five minutes. He wasn't going to complain though it made him happy that they had a drama free night eating pizza and bantering with each other. Plus Noah was happy to have confirmation that someone was watching Stiles’ back though he himself teased Peter about being a pervy creeper which just caused Peter to roll his eyes and call him an ungrateful brat. It was nice knowing he wasn't completely left to wolves, pun intended, but he didn't want Peter to not do whatever it was rich wolves did with their spare time.  

Stiles shook his head clear and went over his computer and printed off the essays he had for English and History. He grabbed clothes for the day deciding on a pair of black jeans and a graphic tee then headed to the bathroom to do his morning routine. The steam was comfortable in the bathroom as Stiles got out of the shower, wiping off the mirror. He looked at himself critically as he brushed his teeth with one hand as the other dried his hair. He was worried about what may happen at school today, though he had sort of convinced Noah he would be okay he had doubts. Stiles knew Scott was liable to he hostile today, given their argument and the fact Deacon probably convinced Scott, the force Stiles threw him with was just a fluke. It made him worry and he did not have enough control over his abilities to be certain what powers came with what emotions.

Sadness caused rain and anger caused arctic abilities, those were the only two he could say for certain given the proof he had yesterday. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Stiles got dressed and ran his hand through his hair artfully spiking it. He took one last look in the mirror and smirked, if nothing else he could always fall back on sarcasm. He stopped by his room and grabbed the papers off the printer putting them in his book bag pulled on his hoodie stuffed his phone and wallet in his pockets then headed downstairs avoiding the creaky step.

A glance at the stove clock told Stiles he had enough time to make breakfast though Noah was liable to be grumpy that it was a healthy breakfast instead of the unhealthy leftovers. He set his bag on the counter before walking over to the fridge, he pulled out eggs, cheese, Turkey bacon, Turkey sausage, green onion, spinach, milk, and butter. He decided on making omelets and hoped for the best that Peter liked them as well. Starting the coffee pot, Stiles pulled out his phone and decided to cook to techno music then grabbed the pans he would need for breakfast.

By the time breakfast was nearly done, Stiles was on his third cup of coffee and heard the tell tale signs of someone coming downstairs.

“Morning Kiddo,” Noah said making a beeline for the coffee pot. Stiles already had his mug sitting out next to it, along with one that had Perv in big red lettering. It was too early, Noah decided to deal with the second cup and left it alone.

“Morning Daddio,” Stiles answered back fixing Noah's plate. “Breakfast is healthy omelets with Turkey sausage and Turkey bacon.”

“Lovely,” Noah groaned taking the plate as Stiles handed it to him. “I could have sworn we had leftover pizza that would have made for a nice breakfast.”  

Stiles gave him a withering look, “That is why I cooked. Yes the doc said you could splurge occasionally but until your cholesterol levels came down you need to be mindful of what you eat even after they come down.”

Noah raised an eyebrow at him, “Who is the parent again?” He asked good heartedly setting down at the table. Stiles chuckled fixing his and Peter's plate placing the latter in the oven so it would stay warm. He refilled his coffee before heading over to the table joining Noah.  

“What's the day look like, pops?”  

“Double, thankfully there has not been another murder. However pretty soon the FBI is going to catch wind and wonder why we have not called them in yet.”   

“I know, I am debating on just dealing with the mermaid myself. That way it is done and the department gets all the credit.”

“Mermaid?” Noah was surprised, granted he knew about the supernatural but mermaids were suppose to be nice folks.

Stiles nodded, “Yeah I thought it was a siren at first till I did some more digging. Turns out sirens strictly stay in the ocean and merfolk have the ability to live in ocean, freshwater or on land. They are similar creatures in they target men, use their voices to lure them in and then kill them. This one though has gone off the beaten track and targets men of certain characteristics. So my guess is she is after revenge.”  

“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.” Noah said finishing his coffee. He shook his head and gathered his breakfast dishes, “Usually women just go after the individual himself not look a likes as well.”   

“Normal women Dad, this is a supernatural woman.” Stiles deadpanned. Noah shot him a glare over his shoulder causing Stiles to chuckle. “Don't worry Dad, she will be dealt with.” Stiles finished up his breakfast and gathered his dishes walking towards the sink.   

“Yeah that makes me feel much better, my seventeen year old son doing battle with a mermaid.” Noah grumbled, pulling down his and Stiles’ to go cups and started filling them.   

“It could be worse, Daddio you could be a grandpa already.” Stiles joked ducking the swat aimed for the back of his head.    “Damn smart ass.”

“I learned from the best,” Stiles laughed doctoring his to go cup debating whether or not he wanted to pack a lunch or eat out today. If he forgoes packing a lunch it would give him an out just in case someone decided to cause a scene at school. He jotted a quick note for Peter letting him know where his breakfast was, the fact he just had to press the button on the coffee pot and not to worry about the circle. Stiles stuck it on the fridge where he hoped Peter would see it since he was being a lazy wolf, told Noah bye and to stay safe, grabbed his bag and headed out the door. After a brief fight with Roscoe about not starting, Stiles was on his way to school his fingers tapping along with the beat on the radio, trying to swallow down the slight anxiety he felt.   

Scott and Alison were standing near doors, on edge, as Stiles walked closer he noticed most the pack was missing. However Isaac was leaning against a post pretending to text someone; Aiden and Ethan were close by pretending to be practicing their throw while watching him. Stiles snorted months of ignoring him and that he and Scott had a major fight they were laying in wait, taking Scott's side without having Stiles’ story. Typical. Stiles squared his shoulders and held his head up high, he was not weak and he sure as hell wasn't scared of them.  

“We need to talk.” Scott demanded as soon as Stiles got close enough.  

“There is nothing left to say,” Stiles said coldly, glaring.   

“We have plenty left to say,” Scott growled his eyes flashing before he looked sheepish and looked around for someone who did not know about things that go bump in the night.

“No. We do not McCall. Now I suggest moving out of my way before I move you.”  

“I doubt your little trick would work, twice. Deaton said as much. Nothing but a weakling trying to prove he is much more.” Scott said stepping into him, growling lowly, “Now I know, you know, exactly what is hunting in Beacon Hills.”

“You have Lydia and the Huntress why haven't they figured out it out yet? After all they are so much better at researching then I will ever be remember.” Stiles said smirking, he crossed his arms as the air around them grew cold.

Scott growled again curling his hands into fist to keep his claws from popping out. “Just tell me Stilinski.”  

“No.” Stiles said leaning into Scott so they were almost nose to nose. “I am not helping people who think I am nothing but a burden and worthless human with no redeeming qualities. Unlike Lydia and Alison or even Danny who are all human.” Stiles waved his hand, “stay away from me McCall, and that includes your little pack as well.” He walked passed them as the warning bell went off.

"This isn't over Stilinski!” Scott yelled struggling to move but was held in place by an invisible force.   

“Yeah it is, McCall.” Stiles said entering the school.


	3. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fight scene ever, please let me know how I did.
> 
> 'Thoughts'  
> Name: Italics is text
> 
>  
> 
> This is not beta read all mistakes are mine.

    By the time the lunch bell rang Stiles was ready to leave, regardless if the other believed he was a coward. He never thought he would prefer the day where the pack ignored him after all even abuse was still attention but he was still injured form his oh so wonderful time with the Argent's. Blowing his bangs out of his eyes Stiles packed his bag and headed towards the front of the classroom, setting his assignment on the teacher's desk. He started to walked out of the classroom only to be shoved back in harshly causing him to crash against a desk sliding it across the floor some, the door slammed Stiles groaned and thought ‘great just what I want another encounter’.  

“You have had three hours to think about changing your decision, Stilinski.” Scott growled locking the door.  

Stiles glared at him leaning against the desk he landed on, “No means no do I need to say it in a different language that you may comprehend?” He smirked, ‘I just used those three hours to write letters to the Alpha and the High Priestess of New Orleans.’ He thought watching Scott pace back and forth like a caged animal.  

Scott growled again his eyes red and claws out now that there was no witnesses, “I am only going to ask one more time, Stilinski.”

“Is that suppose to scare me?” Stiles deadpanned, “you have nothing on Derek or even the Argent's.”   

Scott lashed out, barely missing Stiles as he jumped out of the way forcing the desk back even more. The air in the room started growing cold, quickly.   

“Really Scott?” Stiles snapped glaring at him, “you have Lydia and according to you she is the better researcher because she is smarter, plus you have the Huntress who has an entire family to ask. Are you seriously telling me that neither of them ‘smarter than Stiles’ have a clue?”   

“We are out of tims,” Scott growled before smirking at Stiles, “unless you want the Sheriff to be under investigation by the FBI, again and this time he probably will be impeached for incompetence and my dad will not be able to save him.”   

“Is that a threat?” Stiles asked crossing his arms as frost started to build up on the windows, “Are you going to put out an anonymous tip that my dad cannot catch the supernatural? You need better threats.”  

Scott growled and dove at Stiles catching him around the waist sending them both to the floor. Stiles groaned as his still healing ribs protested the treatment, he ducked the first punch Scott aimed for his face and tried to twist Scott off of him while Scott caught him in the face with the second punch he didn't see coming. Stiles lashed out with a punch of his own; surprised when he noticed ice coating his fist. It was enough to knock Scott off him, Stiles rolled trying to push himself up unfortunately Scott was quicker and landed a forceful kick to his side causing him to land against a desk. Stiles bit his lip to keep from crying out as he struggled to get to his feet.  

“See nothing but a weak human with no special abilities, why don't you just tell me what I want to know.” Scott taunted walking towards Stiles.  

“No.” Stiles said harshly as Scott went to punch him he ducked that one only to get caught by the left hook. He groaned stumbling, as Scott grabbed him by collar and threw him into a wall kneeing him in the stomach, then punching him in the side. Stiles groaned as he tried to shove Scott off him and block the punches aimed for his ribs as they burned. He didn't want to show off to much of his abilities but if he didn't do something Scott was going to do serious damage to him in hope of making him talk.

While Stiles debated with himself Scott landed another punch to his cheek Stiles heard his cheekbone crack. Groaning again Stiles concentrate on the air building it up before he forced it at Scott causing him to go flying backwards through a row of desk and slammed into the wall, knocking him out.

Stiles forced himself off the wall gingerly holding his side as he stumbled over to wear his bag fell as the bell rang he grabbed his bag. He headed outside deciding it was best just skip the rest of the day. Stiles sent a text to Noah letting him know he was skipping the rest of the day and that yes he was fine and that he loved him and to stay safe. He walked to the Jeep slowly, groaning lowly when he spotted a familiar redhead leaning against the hood.   

“I am really not in the mood Lydia.” Stiles growled. 

“It's a good thing I am not looking for a fight then isn't?” Lydia asked leaning forward so that her arms pushed out her breast causing her cleavage to deepen.  

“What do you want?” Stiles asked giving her a bland look. He had gotten over the crush he had on her a long time ago.  

Lydia smiled at him, “I know you know what this creature is,” she started as she reached out and slid her hand along his cheek. “I just want a nudge in the right direction. After all if you help me it will get Scott off your back.” She pushed off the Jeep and circled him running her hand along his shoulder and neck with her breast pressed against his back as she leaned to the left of him to look at his face, “I will even make it worth your wild.”  

Stiles stepped away from her, “Seriously you are now whoring yourself out for information?” He gave her a disgusted look, “Do you have any dignity left?”  

Lydia looked shocked and turned red, “I didn't say I would have sex with you.” She stammered.  

“Your whole ‘I will make it worth your wild’ while your chest was pressed against my back. You didn't need to say the word sex for it to be implied.” He shook his head looking unimpressed, “Tell you what you admit that I am the superior researcher and ask nicely for help maybe I will be more inclined to help verses you slutting yourself out for help. Until then leave me alone I refuse to be used and abused by this so called pack any longer.” With that he threw open the driver door and climbed into the Jeep, leaving Lydia standing in shock as he slammed the door shut and started her up, giving a thanks as Roscoe started on the first try and reversed out of there. He headed home, sore and tired and beyond positive it was time to get out of this damn town.

He really could not believe Lydia would stoop that low to get what she wanted. Scott's behavior did not surprise him all that much anymore he was more prone to aggression now to get what he wanted. Shaking his again he decided he wanted to eat his weight in curly fries and headed towards the diner instead.  Pulling into the diner, Stiles found a spot close to the door and got out locking the Jeep up as he headed into the diner.

When a model worthy woman came out, she looked to be in her early twenties. She was about 5'6” waist length auburn hair with blonde highlights in it, beautiful blue eyes that looked to have silver flecks in them. She had an athletic body with a regal face and high cheekbones, the red dress was sleeveless and accent her figure she surprisingly didn't wear any kind of jewelry.

“Would you like to take a picture?” She asked in a melodic voice, smiling at Stiles.  

Stiles blushed brightly, “I apologize for staring, miss. That was quite rude of me.”

She was still smiling sweetly at him, “It's no problem sweetheart, it happens a lot.”

“Still I apologize, I was raised better. Though I am curious as to why such a beauty like you is in a podunk town like this?”  

“I am just passing through,” she said walking up to him and ran a hand down his arm. “A cutie like you should not be out by yourself during these dangerous times someone might snatch you up.” Her voice sounded like angels wrapping him in a warm embrace. It took his brain a moment to process what she had said and why her voice seemed suck him into a fuzzy state.

His smile became force as he became uneasy around her, “Sounds like good advice.”

She smiled at him again and walked passed him down the road as he walked into the diner, trying to wrap his head around the fact he had just met the mermaid. Taking a booth near the window he pulled out his phone to text Peter.  

S: _So I totally just figured out what the mermaid looks like and so far I am living to tell the tale._ Peter replied almost instantly.

P: _What? Are you okay? Did she try anything?_

Stiles smiled at his phone, he was happy Peter never seemed to busy to deal with him.

S: _Yes I am fine_.

P: _Are you sure? I know you sweetheart and you never escape trouble free._

S: _Well the mermaid didn't harm sweet little ole me. So I still count that a win even after she touched me. May be that is how she picks her victims outside of going after men who look like because her victimology is brown hair, brown or blue eyes  and between 5'7 and 5'9 guys. I do fit that category._

P: _Not funny Stiles. Where are you?_

S: _Down creeper wolf, you don't need to pull yourself away from what it is you do during the day._

P: _Sweetheart you are more important to me the this boring business meeting._

Stiles paused, business meeting? He knew Peter was rich but while he did wonder what it was that Peter did he did pretty good at not asking since it really wasn't any of his business. However with information it was harder not to ask the wolf what it was that he did.

P: _I lost you to your brain didn't I?_

S: _Maybe. I am at the diner but finish your meeting._

“Aren't you supposed to be in school?” The waitress Sara asked standing at his table.

“I am but due to someone causing problems I ducked out early and yes I informed my dad like a good son.” Stiles told her smiling.

“Alright hon what are you having outside of curly fries and a chocolate shake?”

“A crispy chicken salad, ranch and a double order on my curly fries please.”

Sara nodded turning around and walking towards the chef's window to turn his order in. About fifteen minutes later Sara came back with his order as a shiny black Porsche pulled into one of the diner's parking spaces causing Stiles to laugh. Stiles put away his phone and thanked her as he started in on his fries humming in delight as Peter slid in on the other side of the booth.

Stiles smiled at Peter, “And to what do I owe the pleasure after all you were in a meeting.”

Peter chuckled and order a coffee, “You also came face to face with the creature. Who decided to kidnap a teenager whose name I cannot remember but apparently it makes me numero uno to call for information.”

Stiles snorted shaking his head, “Go figure, they believe we will be at their beckon call even after they drop us like last week's garbage.”

Neither pack wanted anything to do with Peter, Scott believed they should kill Peter and make sure he stays dead even with his ‘we shouldn't kill' and Derek's and his group just pretended neither of them existed and went out of their way to ignore them. Unless of course they needed something from them then they both came back on the radar and were expected to help.

“Teenagers” Peter sighed snatching one of Stiles’ curly fries, “they are such fickle creatures.”

Stiles gave him a bored look, “Not all of us.”

Peter smiled, “Ah yes, but you have always been my exception and regret as well. I still wished I would have run into you first and not Scott 'Mr I am the True Alpha yet hate my wolf.'”

Stiles frowned, “You know, that is the one thing that doesn't make sense. How in the hell does Derek give up his Alpha spark to save Cora and suddenly Scott is this ‘True Alpha’.” Stiles paused munching on some more of his fries. “I cannot find anything in any folklore about true alphas, and you mister,” he pointed a fry at Peter “were all to gleeful over Derek giving up his spark like you were going to become an alpha again.”

Peter sighed and looked slightly sheepish, “There isn't a true alpha, that's why you couldn't find anything about it. What happened, is Deaton transferred the spark from Derek, in order for that to work they either have to be a Hale or bit by a Hale. So Deaton used his magic to guide the spark so to speak to Scott thus enabling him to become an alpha that he has made Scott believe the true alpha. While I may not have been sane the first go around it was my birth right so yes I was hoping the spark would choose me.”

Stiles chewed on that information for a moment it did sound like a Deaton plan. While he was supposedly the emissary for the Hale pack he seemed to more often than not work against the Hale pack. He was cryptic when they needed a straight answer, he did not help Derek with figuring out how to be an alpha and Stiles didn't trust Deaton as far as he could throw him. “So you were hoping the spark would chose you, but instead Deaton guided it to Scott.”

“Pretty much,” Peter shrugged, “I will be an alpha again and this time I will not be insane.”

Stiles nodded, he felt that Peter would make a good alpha, and Derek would as well now that he already has had one round of being an alpha.

“So do we helped them or do we just deal with the mermaid ourselves and make it so my dad gets all the credit?” Stiles asked changing the topic as he started eating his salad.

“I believe we should just handle it. Let them flounder around for awhile longer. If we do it tonight we should be able to save the latest victim as well.”

“We will probably have to eliminate her since I highly doubt she will let him go and leave Beacon Hill simply because we asked.” Stiles said finishing his salad and took a sip of his shake glad it was Sara working she was use to the supernatural. “I have not figured out what may eliminate her either.”

“Well, sweetheart we only have a couple of hours to make a plan and figure out how and what may eliminate her.” Peter said, finishing his coffee and flagged Sara down as Stiles finished off his curly fries. “Check please, his as well.”

“Here you are dolls,” Sara said smiling at them. Peter handed her his credit card, she took it and went over to the register.

“You didn't need to buy my lunch,” Stiles said putting a ten on the table for Sara's tip. “Especially since you bought dinner last night.”

“To which you made breakfast,” Peter smirked at him as Sara came back over to their table. Peter signed her copy and got up. “Now come along sweetheart we need to drop off your Jeep and head to my apartment we have homework to do.”

Stiles gave him a look and raised an eyebrow, “Why do I need to ride with you?”

“Because I don't want you to be by yourself right now. That simple.” Peter said walking towards the door. Stiles shook his head and followed, if nothing else they had a game plan.


End file.
